Survival of the Idiots
by Samurai Katagi
Summary: Inu Yasha and the gang are locked in a Toys'RUs overnight, but little do they know, so are Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga, and Kagura...


Survival of the Idiots

****

(a/n: Each chapter starts out with the perspective of one of the characters and after that I narrate the story.)

Feh.

I was stuck in a toy store. In Kagome's time. With a bunch of idiots. Kagome. Shippo. Miroku. Sango. Kirara.

And it was all Kagome and Shippo's fault.

Dammit if Shippo didn't take so long to decide which freakin' toy he wanted we wouldn't be **locked in here for the whole night.**

****

And we could be spending the night gathering who knows how many jewel shards. But, _no_!

WE'RE STUCK IN THIS FREAKIN' TOY STORE WITH NO FOOD NO WATER AND NO RAMEN!!!!!!

*** * ***

"Okay calm down everyone!" Kagome said as everyone was trying to break down the door of Toys R' Us.

"What kind of door doesn't go down after being slashed by the Tetsusaiga?!" Inu Yasha shouted irritated.

"Look Inu Yasha don't break the door. We're going to get in trouble in the morning if we do!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Um Kagome as much as I…kind of…sort of…not really…agree with you, " Sango said, "How do you suppose we get out of here if we can't break down the door?"

"Yeah Kagome! Unless you want to spend the freakin' night in here we have to break down the damn door!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Shh. They have security guards here and they might think that we're stealing from the store! They can probably see us right now!" Kagome said lowering her voice, pointing to a security camera above them.

"What? They can see us right now just because of a mechanical rectangle attached to a circle?" Miroku asked looking at the camera. "How interesting…yet strange. This era is quite odd."

"Kagome?" Shippo questioned, "What are we supposed to eat?"

"Uh…" Kagome started. But she noticed some Easy Bake Ovens in Aisle 3. "Well there some ingredients in this toy. Like uncooked stuff."

So they opened up five boxes of Easy bake to see what they had inside.

"Sprinkles? Cream? Cake mix?" Miroku said taking out each of what he named, "How do you suppose we're going to eat this stuff?"

"Darn! If we only had a light bulb!" Kagome muttered.

Inu Yasha heard what Kagome had muttered and said, "Shippo, shape-shift into a bulb of light so we can all eat and survive the night!"

"What?" Shippo asked confused.

"Inu Yasha, no! He might hurt himself in the oven!" Sango shouted.

"Guys! Shh…" Kagome whispered pointing to the camera again.

Meanwhile in the security room with all the TV screens showing what all the security cameras were taping, the security man was eating a donut and not doing his job and reading some magazine.

After the gang finished eating, they had to go find a comfortable place to sleep so they were exploring the store with a toy lantern they found. (The lights were off)

They were in the Barbie doll aisle. Miroku was walking behind them all and he seemed intrigued with the Barbies. He silently opened 'Summer Time Barbie' and was about to take off her clothes when Sango noticed him and slapped him leaving a red hand shaped mark branded on the monk's face.

"PERVERT!!!"

Sango's load shout must have activated a noise-activated toy because a set of small battery-powered figurines on a battle styled toy ground turned on.

The toy figurines seemed to be reenacting the American Revolution because Red coats and Yankees were firing 'bullets' at each other. It made a great deal of noise.

The people from the Feudal Era seemed intrigued but Kagome looked in horror at the scene they were watching. "_Someone must have heard that,_" she thought to herself.

When the noise ceased and the figurines stopped firing 'bullets' Kagome waited for a security guard to come but no one came.

Kagome sighed a sigh of relief. "That was close…now lets go find a place to sleep or maybe something to eat."

They walked for a long time and finally the toy lantern they were using to light the way burned out. It was pitch black.

They heard something rustle behind them and they ran for it.

Kagome felt around he backpack to see if she could find her flashlight. She found it and turned it on. They were in the Hot Wheels section.

"Dammit!" Inu Yasha cursed, "This is the worse night of my life! Kagome you better find us some place to stay before I break down the freakin' door!"

"Shhhh! We're gonna get in trouble!" Kagome said pressing her finger to her lips.

Meanwhile three aisles away, Naraku, Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Rin were oblivious to the fact that the Inu Yasha and his little gang were there.

"Dammit why did we have to follow Inu Yasha to Kagome's time?" Naraku said.

"I dunno, it's all his fault" Kagura said accusingly, pointing to Sesshoumaru.

"I wonder where Inu Yasha is now." Kouga said.

"Probably miles and miles away and not trapped in this Toy Store" Sesshoumaru sighed.

Oh how wrong he was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. Interesting, ne? R+R would be appreciated. So uh yeah. 


End file.
